Just Stay
by AJMfan
Summary: Alternate ending for Aliens in a Spaceship..Bones deals with the kidnap, Booth is there to comfort her and Bones realizes a thing or two. BB rated T to be safe but could be KK as well...
1. 1 Save me

A/N: Ok so I decided to make a Bones fanfic it's an alternate ending for Aliens in a Spaceship. This is my first Bones fanfic and my second fanfic in general. I'm not sure if I'll leave this a one shot. Cam and Booth are no longer dating in my story by the way. Song Save me by Remy Zero it suits Bones/Brennan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any of the characters if I would, there would've been no Cam and no Sully, Booth and Bones would've been together since mid season 2. Also if I had owned it I wouldn't be writing fanfiction but I would be very busy writing season 3. Also I probably would be American and fluent in English but I'm not. **

**Chapter title: Save me**

The squints had returned to the Jeffersonian that night after Hodgins and Dr Brennan had been kidnapped. Hodgins went over to Dr Brennan's office to talk to her about the recent events.  
"Hi Jack" Brennan said when she saw Hodgins walking into her office, giving him a brave attempt at a smile.

"Hi Dr Brennan" He said  
After a few minutes of silence she said: "So we made it" bluntly as ever.

"Yeah, we did" he said "Dr Brennan?" she looked up at him "What did you write to Agent Booth?" Hodgins asked her.

"Why do you think I wrote to Booth?" she asked not sure if she wanted to go there, she had indeed written to Booth when Jack gave her that piece of paper he was all she could think about but she was not ready to admit that and the significance of that either. When he didn't answer and just looked at her she said :  
"I thanked him for looking for us and that I appreciated our working together and that's it" she said "Honestly" she added after seeing the look Hodgins gave her, he just nodded at her. "Really" she attempted one last time he just shrugged and walked away. She began to think about the kidnap, the emergency surgery she had done on Jack, the thrill of sending the message out to Booth about their coordinates, the scary moments before their home made explosion and the letter to Booth. Tears came welling up and without realizing she picked up Jasper, the pig Booth had given her.

Booth walked into Brennan's office and found her sitting on her sofa staring at the wall. Her eyes were red and puffy, she clearly had been crying. He smiled when he saw Jasper in her hands, she did keep it, he was glad that it was his gift that she reached out to for comfort but at the same time it made him feel concerned about her, the fact that she had Jasper in her hands probably meant that the recent events had, had much more of an effect on her as he had thought or better said as he had hoped, he hated to see her like this vulnerable and sad. When they would find the gravedigger, he would make sure to spend some time a lone with him in the interrogation room, he would make sure that no one would get away with hurting 'his' Bones unpunished. He decided that his partner needed his comfort right now so he started to walk towards her.

"Hi Bones" he said softly. "What are you still doing here? It's almost midnight" He said softly  
"Might as well ask you the same" Brennan replied dully  
"I was looking for you, I went by your apartment and I called your cell phone but apparently you turned it off" he said

"Yeah, well maybe that should've told you something" she snapped back

"Bones, please just let me be there for you" he said worry colouring his voice. " I can't help you if you don't tell me what you're really feeling" he said trying to make eye contact. "At least let me drive you home you need to sleep right now"

" No I won't let you drive me home I… I don't want to go home right now, I don't want to go to sleep, I can't, he can't do this again we can't let him." she said, Booth could hear she was about to cry. And he knew she was telling only half of the truth.  
"What's the real reason you don't want to go home" he asked

"I told you I want to catch him I won't rest before we catch him" she said sounding almost desperate she knew Booth was on to her.

"Bones" he said letting her know that he knew she wasn't telling what really kept her from sleeping.

"What Booth, what do you want to hear? The real reason, you really want to know?" she snapped, tears filling her eyes. Booth was about to say something when she continued. "You really want to know why me, Dr Brennan, is not comfortable to go home and is afraid to go to sleep? Because I got kidnapped and I woke up realizing that I was buried a live, Jack and I nearly died. I can't go to sleep, someone got to me someone knew how to hurt me and I.. I'm afraid that when I open up me eyes I'll be right back there." at that time she lost it and was sobbing uncontrollably. Booth immediately took the seat next to her.  
" It's oke Temperance, we'll get the son of a bitch" He said soothing her. He pulled her into his warm embrace and she let him she was to worn out by all of the emotion, and all of the tears she had been holding back and she kept crying and holding on to him for several minutes when she pulled back to look at him.  
"Thanks Booth" she said weakly giving him a small smile.  
"No problem Bones" he said giving her a reassuring smile and hugged her again.  
"You know I think we should really get you home Bones" he said "Come on I'll drive ya"  
She stood up and walked after him. Booth put on the radio, he was about to switch the station when he saw Bones recognized the beginning tunes of the song and saw her listening to the lyrics. He was surprised she knew it.

_I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside  
And they pull you under  
And I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams are fallin' down  
Crawling around..._

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

_I see the world as folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside  
And they pull me under  
I will give you anything you want, oh  
You are all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around..._

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay (stay with me)  
Stay  
C'mon, I've been waiting for you_

_All my dreams are on the ground  
Crawling around..._

_Somebody save me  
Let your warm hands break right through  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay with me (stay with me)  
I made this whole world shine for you  
Just stay  
Stay  
C'mon, I'm still waiting for you _

I never thought that this song would fit so well for me. Her dreams of traveling and ID-ing bones in foreign countries seemed all so shallow and irrelevant ever since she had started to work with Booth, she had different priorities now. He had broken down her walls, she could feel it, she just hoped that he wouldn't let her down, that he wouldn't leave her just like the rest, everybody left her sooner or later it's how it always had been and it how it probably always would be. Still some illogical part of her kept hoping Booth would be different, that he would be the one to save her and that he was going to be to one that stayed.

When they arrived at her apartment, he got out of the car and opened her door. He was surprised to find she was not protesting or muttering things about Alpha Male tendencies she just got out of the car and started walking to her door. "Booth will you please stay" she asked looking awfully vulnerable, he had a feeling that, that song had triggered something in her and that her question meant more than just staying for the night. He silently vowed in that moment that he was always going to be there for her that he was there to stay, he was going to be the one to save her.

"It's just that I..I.." she began, he realized he hadn't said anything yet so he quickly did.  
"It's oke Bones, I'll stay, I'm here for you and I always will be" She smiled in relief and with an arm around her shoulder they walked inside.

**The End**

A/N: So I was thinking should I leave this a one-shot or should I continue this story? I have a couple of idea's but nothing really plot out yet so it's up to whomever reads this. By the way Brennan's freak out, I know totally OOC but I mean she got kidnapped and nearly died.. and yeah it seems a little weird that mere hours after you get pulled out of a car buried under ground you would be at work but that's how the squints are and the show ended (Hodgins)


	2. 2 Wondering

A/N: Wow thanks for the reviews, I hadn't expect you all to be so nice to me, you totally made my day as I was having a stressful one due to my school.  
So I decided to continue, I'll be making this story as fluffy as I can because I agree they have been through a lot, but there will probably be some angst, otherwise it'll be probably boring but anyway it'll be fluff for the most part.

"Booth looked around Bones' room, it was 2 am in the morning. What a crazy day, first the kidnap than Bones' emotional outburst, he was glad she hadn't kept it inside, but at the same time he felt terrible about making her cry. Now here he was Bones' head lying on his chest, holding her so that she finally would be able to sleep. So far she only had had one nightmare, which had been very scary she been screaming his name, when he woke her up she looked at him with relief and what he thought was a hint of love in her eyes, than she hugged him tightly and fell back to sleep, and he had held her like that until now. She began to stir again.  
"Booth, Booth!" She yelled  
"I'm here Bones, shh it's ok, I'm here" he murmured in her hair while he was rocking her

"Booth don't go, Booth no don't leave me here Booth!" she cried out, it was heart wrenching to watch and hear.  
"Bones" he said  
"Bones, wake up" he said while he shook her lightly. "Bones wake up, you're having a nightmare, I'm right here Bones." He said slightly panicked, he felt so helpless he just hoped that she would wake up. So he tried again. "Bones, wake up, come on Bones you gotta wake up. Temperance, wake up, please Bones just wake up" He repeated over and over, finally she started to awake.  
"Booth, you were gone, you left me, I was buried and you left me" She stammered and started to cry  
"It was a nightmare Bones I would never leave you, look at me Temperance" he said as he put a finger under her chin and gently pushed her head so that she looked him square in the eye "I will never leave you, ever." He said and he meant it with every fiber in his being.  
"You promise?" she asked weakly  
"I promise" he said "Now you need to get back to sleep, I'm here for you Bones, I won't leave you, I won't let them take you away again" He said while he tried to rock back to sleep.  
He couldn't believe she let him rock her to sleep, he knew how much she hated being vulnerable. He was guessing she was going to deny and suppress all of this in the morning.

Soon after she had dozed off he fell asleep as well.

The next morning Dr Brennan woke up to find herself lying in the arms of a man, the arms of Booth no less, soon she recalled the previous events. The kidnapping and her emotional outburst and Booth saving her and comforting her later that night, one side of her hated being vulnerable and was slightly ashamed of her confession and expressing her irrational fear. She was also glad Booth had been there to help her through it, right now she just needed to find who did this to her and Hodgins, she knew both of them would feel a lot better when the grave digger would get caught. She never thought she would think it but she needed a break, maybe she could travel for a couple of months.

She was startled and pulled out of her thoughts when the phone rang.  
"Brennan" she said, meanwhile Booth was waking up and groaned a little, releasing her from his grip she immediately crawled away and sat on the side of the bed.

"Bren, sweetie, am I interrupting anything?" Angela asked even though she had valuable news about the case she had been working on all night with Hodgins, she couldn't dismiss the fact that she just heard a man waking up who sounded a lot like Booth.  
"Is that Booth?" she asked

"No Angela you're not interrupting anything and yes that is Booth he spend the night at my place on the couch" she knew that if she would tell Angela she woke up next to him she would not believe nothing had happened. "Nothing happened, Angela and I'm sure you didn't call to check if my partner was in my apartment last night" She said trying to change to subject

"No you're right, Hodgins and I have been working on the case all night and we found something remember the piece of bumper sticker that you found on Hodgins?" Angela said sounding excited "Well we've been able to check out what was on the bumper sticker, it had a serial number on it and we're tracing that now I think Hodgins just found the store that sold this one. I'll give you the address when you come down to the lab" Angela said. " Oh and take your FBI stud with you" Angela added  
"Ok Ang good work and I will bring Booth with me we'll be there in about 30 minutes" Brennan said slightly annoyed with her friend, even in times like these she was trying to fix her and Booth up.

"You know what sweetie why don't you two take your time." Angela told her suggestively.

"Angela!" Brennan said raising her voice, slightly annoyed.

"Oke, I'm just saying" she said apologetically.  
"I'll see you in 30 minutes Angela, bye"

"Oke sweetie, love you"  
"You 2 Ang bye."

"What was that about" Booth asked.  
"It was Angela they have a break through on the case" Brennan said.

"Wow really? That's soon it's what?" he looked at the alarm clock "7 am! Geez they're worse than you Bones" he said still not fully awake.

"Thanks Booth" she said sarcastically "Now we should get ready because Angela will already be barbequing us for why you were here" she said  
"It's grilling Bones" he said with a chuckle " But you're right why don't you do what ever you have to do and I'll stop by my place right now and I'll meet you at work" he said moving to leave  
"Booth I came with you, I don't have a car" she said rolling her eyes.

"All right I'll pick you up in 20 minutes" He said and left

After Booth left she hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower before Booth would show again, meanwhile Booth did the same. Both going over the events from yesterday. 20 minutes later she heard a knock on the door.  
"I'm coming" she said, while she was trying to walk and put her shoes on at the same time. She opened the door stumbling and she almost lost her balance when Booth grabbed her arm and seized her up.  
"Thanks Booth" she said smiling

"You're welcome, now let's hit the road."  
"I mean, not just for this but you know for yesterday I.." her voice trailed off  
"I know what you mean Bones, don't mention it" he said with a warm smile

She returned his smile  
They walked to the car and Booth opened it for her the only reaction he got was a smile from the good doctor.  
"Shall I put on some tunes, Bones" Booth asked  
"I guess you could do that, are you putting on the radio or a CD?" Bones asked looking in her purse  
"I don't know do you have a nice CD with you?" Booth asked, afraid he would wind up listening to drum rhythms from some rain forest.  
" As a matter of fact I do, I'm looking for it right now" After a few seconds she had it, it appeared to be a CD mixed by herself  
"Wow Bones when did you learn how to use your computer for anything else but your typing?" Booth said mocking her a little.

"Angela made this CD for me, it's my taste in music though" She said ignoring his mocking tone.

"Let's see what you've got" he said putting the disc in his radio.

When the first tunes began to play, Booth recognized it and was pleasantly surprised it was from a pretty religious band called Good Charlotte, especially their last album had some references to religion, he liked their style this was one of their not so loud songs.  
"Ah Bones, you do realize they're very religious don't you?" He asked her.

"Yes I do but I find that I agree with some of their messages in their lyrics and I like their style it's really interesting anthropologically speaking, there's…"  
"Ok Bones, that's really more than enough information but I do agree they've got some nice songs" Booth said.  
"I was just saying..".

"Bones will you just listen to the song?" Booth said rolling his eyes.  
Soon they both began to sing along with the lyrics.

_If you want me to wait  
I will wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

_Go!_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since I was a young man  
I never was a fun man  
I never had a plan and no security  
Then ever since i met you  
I never could forget you  
I only wanna get you right here next to me_

_Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time_

_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

_Now my life is changing  
It's always rearranging  
It's always getting stranger than I thought it ever could  
Ever since I found you  
I wanna be around you  
I wanna get down to the point that I need you_

_Cause everybody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
Needs someone that they can trust and  
You're somebody (a-whoa-oh-oh)  
That I found just in time_

_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

_Go!_

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

_Don't tell me  
The bad news  
Don't tell me anything at all  
Just tell me  
That you need me  
And stay right here with me_

_If you want me to wait  
I would wait for you  
If you tell me to stay  
I would stay right through  
If you don't wanna say  
Anything at all  
I'm happy wondering_

"Hey Bones, you're not bad" Booth said when they finished signing

"Thank you I think. You're not so bad yourself either" she said smiling

He just chuckled a little. And with that they drove off to the Jeffersonian.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot of things to take care in my last couple of weeks of school and I've already been on vacation, next chapters should be updated sooner don't pin me on my words though I'll try.  
-Sorry I had to upload the chapter again the lyrics wouldn't cooperate.**


	3. Hot Blooded

A/N: Thank you again for the reviews I really appreciate them, if you have any suggestions of where you want this to go I would love to hear them.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I wish I did, the Bones cast seems like a great cast to hang out and work with. Don't own the songs I use either.**

"Hi Bren, Booth" Angela said as soon as she saw the two partners entering the Jeffersonian. "I have some bad news, the serial number wasn't complete and so far we've found 500 possibilities. We're doing some more tests right now, but I don't think this will lead anywhere" Angela said, her face was all white and there were tears in her eyes.  
"Ang we'll get him, I know you're worried about Hodgins and frankly so am I but we'll get through this" Brennan said as she walked over to Angela to give her a hug.  
'For some who claimed to be social inept she sure knew how to comfort people and make them feel better.' Booth thought  
She then walked over to Hodgins desk where he was still busy drowning himself in his work.  
"Jack, I think you and Angela should take a long break and go home, in fact why don't you two take the day off?" She said gently to Hodgins

"Dr Brennan I can't we've to catch, we can't just take off, we've.." he trailed off a little and Brennan took advantage of that moment and interrupted him.  
"Jack I know what you're going through, I know.. But you've to go home, Angela is very worried about you and if you just ask her I know she will stay with you, you need someone right now and I know Ang won't mind." She said with a smile  
"Meanwhile Booth and I will continue to look for other leads and when we find anything we will call you or if we need your assistance" she looked at him for a reaction. And all he could do was give her a nod, the exhaustion was sinking in, she could see it she had, after all been through it often enough herself.

"Ok now lets go find Angela" she said and they walked off to Angela's office where Booth was waiting with her. Angela had been crying they could both tell.  
"Hi Angela, I uh I'm going home now and I.." Jack trailed off a little Brennan grabbed Booth's arm and dragged him outside to give them some privacy, when they looked through the window they saw Angela nod at something Jack had asked and than she gave him hug and they walked out hand in hand.

When they walked past Brennan she heard Angela whisper: "Thank you Bren" and she gave her friend a small smile which she returned.  
"Bones, you did great" Booth said when he walked over.

"Thanks, I hope we will find something" she said to Booth "Soon" she added with a small voice.

"Hey, we will solve this, we'll catch him Bones" He said as he walked to her and gave her a hug. "You know what how about we call it a day? I don't think we'll accomplish much today, yesterday was a traumatic day and I don't think you slept very well last night with all those nightmares" Booth said.

" I hate to say this, but maybe you're right." Brennan sighed "I don't think I can really focus right now" She said.

Honestly it was not so much, the nightmares or the kidnap that were on her mind but Booth and the unspoken meaning behind what she had said earlier, what that Good Charlotte song had really meant, what she had wanted to see with it. She knew she should control her feelings for Booth he had after all drawn a line, one she knew they shouldn't cross and besides Booth probably didn't felt that away about her anyway, they were partners and friends and that was it. She kept telling that to her self but she couldn't let go of the feeling every time Booth near and now even when Booth wasn't near, she knew deep down this was more than just a physical attraction she had never felt more at ease or at home than when she was with Booth. But giving in to her feelings could seriously hurt their partner- and friendship, or she thought it could add to both, it could make their connection stronger.  
"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours" Booth said startling her out of her thoughts, she hadn't even noticed they had left the building they were now in the parking lot which send shivers down her spine, it just felt weird walking here again, it was a strange illogical fear of getting kidnapped again. Booth who of course noticed this, put a protective arm around her which sent a park of electricity through her body.  
"Nothing I was thinking about some, scenario's for the case" she half lied, she had been running some scenario's but certainly not about the case.

"Aha, so what do you think did you guys find any other leads?" Booth asked.

"I believe Hodgins had found something when we got kidnapped, maybe that will lead to something we'll ask them tomorrow." Bones said.  
"Ok, sounds good" he said

"Here we are" He said as he opened the car door for her.  
"Thanks" She smiled to him.

"You're welcome" he said, giving her wink followed by his trademark charm smile.

"Booth?" she asked, when he got in the car as well.  
" Yeah Bones, what's up?" he asked looking at her.  
"When we arrive at my place, I would like to talk a little about some stuff if you don't mind" she said as she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Sure" he said looking at her again, she looked really nervous he wondered what was up.  
"What would you like to talk about?" he asked, voicing his doubts.

" I would like to discuss it at my place" She said again fidgeting.

"Ok" he simply said. She was thankful he dropped it for now, she wasn't what made her say it, but she wasn't prepared to talk about what was really bothering her, she had to come up with something to talk about. The car was now filled with silence.  
"So you want to listen to some music? I still have the CD Angela made me" she said to break the silence.

"Yeah sure" he said

She picked up her purse and grabbed the CD out of it.  
When the tunes started to play, both looked at each other with an amused look and started to sing and move on the tunes.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see __  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show

Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew

That's why, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded

If it feels alright, maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me a sign, come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? you sure look that way to me

Are you old enough? will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? did you save your love for me tonight?

Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot

Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Oh, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who

Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you, child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your sweet, sweet thing 

"You know, it still amazes me that you actually know this song" he said looking amused.

"Well you didn't know I liked music either" she said

"True, I have to admit I was really surprised when I saw you being passionate about something else than Bones" he said looking at her, flashing her another smile.

"I guess there's still a lot to learn about me" she said flashing one of her own smiles.

All he could bring out was a muttered "Guess so"

A/N: It's a little shorter than usual but I hope you like it.. Again I would appreciate any suggestions (songs you like or story wise), another question should stop using songs or should continue the songs.. Thnx for your support so far :)


	4. Kidnappings and love troubles

A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, I'm sorry I didn't reply individually to your reviews this time but I didn't have enough time. But I'll say it once again they're highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing…**

The rest of the ride, went by in silence and both were relieved when Bones' apartment came in sight.  
"Here we are" Booth said when they reached her front door. "What did you want to talk about?" he added.  
Brennan sighed, she knew he wouldn't drop it she couldn't think of anything to say yet, so instead she fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door. She walked straight to the kitchen and yelled if he wanted anything to drink, when he answered with yes, she had the perfect excuse to stall she didn't have anything left, she wasn't much in her apartment and most of the time she ate with Booth and that was mostly take out so normally there was no need to do a lot of shopping.  
"Hey Booth would you like to go to the grocery store, it's right around the corner on your left" she said. "I just realized I don't have anything to drink or eat, I haven't been shopping in a while"  
"Ok but when I come back I want to know what you wanted to talk about." And walked out.  
What neither of them knew was that they had been followed to her apartment and were watched. When Booth was out of the building, the intruder better known as the Gravedigger decided to make his move. With the stun gun in one hand ready to attack and a credit card in the other he unlocked the door (with the credit card).

Brennan who was changing clothes in her bedroom heard someone entering her house and walked out.  
"Booth is that you, did you forget something?" she asked while walking into the room.  
When she didn't see anyone she turned around and walked back, until something burned in her neck looking back she saw a masked man before everything went black. "I'm sorry to disappoint you Dr Brennan but Agent Booth isn't here yet." He said mocking her.

"Oh but he is" Booth suddenly said, his voice calm and collected not showing the fear he felt inside for his partner, the woman he secretly loved. Keeping a gun pointed at the man. He had known something was wrong, he already suspected being followed by a car, and when he walked out he saw a guy moving suspiciously a couple of doors from Bones' apartment, when he walked on he knew something was up so he had turned around. And now he was glad he did.  
"You are under arrest, stop walking or I'll have to shoot you" he warned when the guy began to step backwards still holding Bones as a shield in front of him.

"You wouldn't want to shoot your precious partner now would you?" he said still walking back.  
"No I wouldn't but I don't mind shooting criminals" he said calmly and when the man kept walking he proved his point with two well aimed shots. The gravedigger hadn't counted on his legs being exposed and fell down, Bones lying next to him. Booth rushed over and pulled of the mask. Before him lay ex-agent Thomas Vega. "I know there was something wrong about you" Booth said anger rushing through him this piece of scum had tried to kill his Bones, the fact that he was an ex-agent made things even worse, misusing the knowledge he had gathered from 'his' agency.  
"You disgust me.." he was interrupted by a crash coming from the door, in came Janine.

"Tom I heard gunshots are…" she trailed of when she saw her partner in crime lying on the ground and Agent Booth hovering over him.

"Miss O' Connell you're under arrest for assisting in a double murder and an attempt to a double murder" Booth said pointing his gun at her and keeping an eye on Vega, in times like these his Ranger training was really useful.

"Booth, Bren you there?" Angela called out while she walked through the door.

"In here Ange, would you grab the handcuffs on my belt, and put them on Mr Vega over there?" Booth asked  
Silently Angela obeyed and put the handcuffs on the ex-agent. She bent over him and slapped him hard across the face.  
"That's for kidnapping and running over my boyfriend" she added.  
"And this is for kidnapping my best friend" she said while she slapped him across the other cheek. All the guy could was whimper and shoot her an angry glare , which Angela returned.  
In the meanwhile Booth was walking to Janine who looked ready to run, with one hand taking out his other pair of handcuffs and with the other hand still pointing his gun at her. When he reached her he grabbed her wrists and put on the handcuffs. He gave his gun to Angela, to guard them and pulled out his cell phone to call for back up and an ambulance. And than rushed over to Bones, to see how she was doing.  
"Booth?" Bones asked softly.  
"Yeah"  
"What happened?"  
"You were attacked by the grave digger, he is over there with his partner I arrested the pair of them, Angela is with them." He said with a nudge of his head. "How are you feeling?" he added softly  
"My neck hurts and I'm a little dizzy" she said with a small smile, which he returned.  
"I still want to talk about earlier though" he said winking at her.  
"Ok, but not right now I got a head ache and my neck is killing me" she said  
"Yeah I figured that much.." he was interrupted by the sound of sirens.  
Soon Bones' apartment was full of Agents and a couple of paramedics to transport Bones. After checking her out, the ER doctor that had come with the ambulance gave her a pain prescription and she could stay home.

"Hi Bren you ok?" Angela asked her friend after everyone had left, Booth had gone to transport the two gravediggers himself making sure they didn't escape and to get his a lone time with the kidnappers of 'his' Bones.  
"Yeah, got a head ache though" she said while pondering if she should share her newly discovered feelings. She decided that if she was going to share this, Angela would be her best option.

"Ange?" she asked fidgeting with her hands, she still wasn't really to comfortable talking about all of this.  
"Yeah, what's wrong Bren?" Angela asked in concern.

"Well I've been thinking lately, about some stuff and well.. I wanted to talk with you about something" she said  
"What is it?"  
"Well it's about Booth, I.. I think I'm, how do you say it, falling for him?" she said wondering if she used the expression in the right way.

"Yeah that's what you call it" Angela said doing her best not to let out a squeal. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked

"I.. I'm not sure if I should do anything about it, first of all we're partners and he created this line so I don't think he thinks of me that way." Brennan said panic taking over. " This could seriously damage our partnership and friendship. I think it's best if I don't do anything about it" she said trying to reassure herself everything would be ok.

"Well I think you should Bren, sweetie trust me he feels the same way, probably ever since the two of you met, you should see the way he looks at you or the way he talks about you." Angela said smiling at her friend encouraging.

"That may be true but what if it goes wrong? Our friendship might not survive that" she said tears shining in her eyes.

"And what if it doesn't go wrong? And your bond will only grow stronger" she said with a smile.  
"I don't know Angela, what if you're wrong? What if.." at this point she got interrupted by Angela.  
"Sweetie I'm almost never wrong and look at Hodgins and me, we're together now I had all the same doubts as you but I took a risk and so far it's been one of my best decision ever" she said smiling. "All I'm saying is, if you really feel that way don't wait to long. Booth is a great guy and he's been very patient with you but some day that patience will be gone, just don't think to long that's all I'm saying." Angela said, looking at Brennan she could practically see the wheels turning in her head, she knew her friend had enough to think about right now and she had to tell Hodgins the good news.  
"Bren I'm going now, I'll be at Hodgins' place" she said smiling at her.  
"Ok, thanks Ang" she said smiling back.  
"You're welcome, now go get your FB eye candy" Angela said grinning at her.  
"FBeye candy?" Booth said who had just entered the room without them realizing it. He chuckled a little and looked at Brennan.  
"Booth?" Brennan said "What are you doing here I thought you were going to interrogate them?" she asked confused

"Yeah but I didn't want to hurt the case, I'm to involved Cullen said, so I thought I would check in with you" he said with a smile.  
"Well I'm out of here, good luck sweetie" she said to Brennan and gave her a quick hug. After she had left Booth said:  
" So what was Angela talking about, Bones?" he felt a little uncomfortable, what if she had meant a different agent, what if that was what Bones had wanted to talk about, what if she wanted to end their partnership?

"Well Booth I think there are some things we need to talk about" she started.  
**  
A/N: I had to stop here because I think their feelings deserve some more space ;)  
I didn't use a song here because it didn't feel really appropriate it's likely that they'll wind up in other chapters though. I hope you like it and if you have any suggestion feel free to share them..**


	5. AN

A/N: Hey all sorry to take a full page for an authors note, but I want to ask if anyone was interested in Beta'ing my story please pm or email me. **Mendenbar **if you're still interested please PM or email me. If you have any requests for the heart to heart B&B are going to have in chapter 5 I'm still writing it feel free to share ;) Thank you for the support and reviews so far I appreciate it.

Love,

Jenny


	6. chapter 5: Say you will

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews they're appreciated as always. Thank you to **beaglelvr93 **for Beta'ing this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Oh by the way** Mendenbar** pointed out that Thomas Vega was hurt as well and should've been transported by the paramedics, which is true sorry for that. So Vega was transported by the paramedics and Janine by the police.. what should've been the reason why Booth was back so soon..

**Disclaimer: B&B are not mine. The song is called Say you will by Foreigner the ultimate B&B band**

Last time: _"Well Booth I think there are some things we need to talk about" she started_.

"Ok, I'm listening, Bones"

"I'm kind of thirsty though, why don't we pick up some groceries and than we can talk" she said, she was trying to stall a little, as she had trouble figuring out what to say, she knew it was time for the truth but how could she tell him? And what if Angela was wrong. She needed time to go through all of it again.  
"Ok but Bones, I know something's up and I won't rest until you tell me" Booth said looking her square in the eye.  
"I know Booth and I will tell you once we get back" she said when they walked out of the door.  
"Ok I'm just saying" he said throwing his hands up in surrender.

_In the supermarket:_

After Bones picked out all the ingredients for her infamous Mac n Cheese and for dessert, they went into the alcohol aisle, where she grabbed up a couple of beers and a bottle of red wine.

"Do you think you've got everything, Bones?"  
"Yeah I think so, are we going to have breakfast in the diner tomorrow?"  
"Yeah I guess I can pick you for breakfast"  
"Ok than I'll only need some snacks and some soda" she said.  
"All right, let's go" he said pushing the cart, Booth had insisted on pushing the cart not without Bones muttering about Alpha male tendencies and that she was fully capable of pushing her own cart.

Walking down another aisle she put some snacks in the cart before walking to the soda section.  
"That's all" she said after putting a bottle of coke in the cart. They walked to the register and paid for their groceries.

_Back at Bones' apartment:  
_After they had put the groceries where they belonged, they both grabbed a bottle of beer and went to living room.

_Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your mind tonight  
Say you do, say you don't  
Wanna be mine_

Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your mind this time  
Say you will, say you won't  
Be mine tonight

"So Bones, what's on your mind?" Booth said breaking the ice, as they both sat down at the couch.

" You have to promise me that what I'm about to say won't change our partnership, I need to know that" she said, the concern evident in her eyes.

_I can't sleep I keep dreaming I'm losing you  
Feel so alone in the night, scared to open my eyes  
I'm in too deep, I'm in over my head this time  
Can't get you out of my mind no matter how hard I try  
So won't you_

_I get the feeling I've never been here before  
'Cause no one I've known's ever moved me the way  
that you do  
And I know this is the real thing  
It's all I've been searching for  
I've put it all on the line now I'm hoping you feel  
that way too  
(And if you do) why don't you_

_Say you will, say you won't  
Make up your mind tonight  
Say you do, say you don't  
Wanna be mine  
Now will you  
_

Now won't you say you will, say you won't  
Make up your mind tonight  
Say you will, say you will  
Be my guiding light

Say you will, say you will  
Make up your mind this time  
Say you do, say you do  
You wanna be mine

"Bones, please don't think you've ruined things I'm so glad you told me. You have no idea how much you mean to me, Temperance" he said as he moved closer to wipe away her tears.  
"I want you to know that drawing that line has got to be the most idiotic thing, I've ever done. I've loved you for so long, I guess I was scared too." He said looking at her, he could see the panic in her eyes disappear and make room for happiness. He moved closer and pulled her into a hug.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked pulling back a little.  
"I would like to give us a try" he said, when she opened her mouth to say something, he continued: "I know that there's a risk to this, but I'm comfortable enough to take that risk, I just know that we can make this work.

And I know you think that we're more at risk if we're involved, but I've got a feeling that by now everyone knows that the best way to get to me is through you or Parker. I've had these feelings for you for a long time and it's hasn't clouded my judgment once." He said in one breath to stop her from interrupting.  
"What about Cullen and Dr Goodman? What if they break us up?" she said, still worrying about the consequences.

"They won't, all we have to do is stay professional at the job, they'll have no reason to split us up." He said, his smile reassuring. "I love you, Bones"  
"Booth, I.."  
"I know Bones" he said knowing she had trouble voicing her feelings, he wanted her to know that he could give her time.  
"No Booth let me say this, I want you to know that I feel the same way about you but I can't say those words at least not yet. Everyone I've said those words to disappeared out of my life, I trust you Booth but I'm not ready to say that yet." She said looking at her feet, tears threatening to fall again.  
"Hey bones, I promise you I'll never leave you. I know this isn't easy for you and I just want you to know I'm here for you and I can wait until you're ready to say it, we'll do this at your pace." He said looking her in the eye, she knew he was sincere and she decided not to follow logic, she decided to follow her heart. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, he soon reacted and deepened the kiss.

This was the kiss they both had been waiting for. When they were out of breath they pulled back.  
"Wow" Booth breathed.  
"Yeah wow" Bones said looking at Booth.

"You know I've wanted to do that for a very long time"  
"Me too" she said, putting her head to rest on Booth's shoulder.  
"Are you staying for dinner, I'll make Mac n Cheese" she said smiling at him.  
" You're on Bones" he said smiling back and they sat like that enjoying each others company for a little while longer. It was in that moment that they both truly knew what happiness was.

**A/N: I hope you like it, I'm editing the previous 4 chapters right now, so somewhere in the near future I'll repost this story. Sorry for the delay! **


	7. Chapter 6: Suprises

A/N: Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews. They made my day. I hope this chapter won't be to sappy, I've been struggling with it. My apologies for keeping you waiting, I've started my senior year in high school and it's been very hectic so far, not with homework but with the bad management of my school but that's a boring, long and frustrating (at least for me) story again my apologies! Thank you to**beaglelvr93**for beta'ing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I don'****t own any of the songs I used/use. Story's mine though.**

Dinner had been great, with light conversation a, a little bickering and much to Booth's surprise amazing food. 'Who knew that Bones could actually cook' he thought. After dinner they went to the living room, taking a bottle of red wine and two glasses with them. They both sat down, Booth putting his arm around her. 

"So Bones how long have you been, you know.." Booth said trailing off.  
"Madly in love with you?" She asked only half joking, she turned her head so she could look at him. He nodded, smiling at her choice of words. 

"Well I think I've known it on some level ever since we first met but I've only come to accept and acknowledge it with this whole Gravedigger thing, I didn't want to die not knowing if it could've worked and you not knowing how I felt about you. I want you to know that I trust you with my life but more importantly with my heart."

"I never knew Bones, I'm glad you have that much faith in me it means more to me than I could ever tell you, and I promise you that I won't put your trust to shame." He said looking her in the eye.

"I know" she said smiling at him as she snuggled a little closer to him, putting her head in the crook of his neck. They stayed like this for a while, neither of them speaking or moving. They simply enjoyed the comfort they took out of each others company.

As time flied by, Bones got tired and a yawn escaped her.

"I think that's my cue to leave" Booth said 

"Why?" she asked sleepily

"You're obviously tired" he said smiling at her planting a kiss on her head.

"True but why don't you just stay with, I find it comforting having you next to me" she said smiling back at him.

"Is that so Dr Brennan? I can't blame you, I am after all very good company" he said grinning at her.

She simply rolled her eyes at him and took him by the hand leading him towards her bedroom.

When she thought Booth was sleeping she whispered; "I love you too" and kissed him lightly on the cheek then snuggling closer to him, letting sleep take her over. Booth couldn't help but smiling silently, 'she'll be able to tell me soon enough' and with thought he, too, drifted into a content sleep.

The next day Booth woke up to see a smiling Bones lying next to him.

"Good morning" he said his voice thick with sleep.

"Good morning to you too." She said smiling softly at him. She than lied back down and put her head on his shoulder, he responded by laying his arm protectively around her.

'What time is it?" he asked

"Someone where around 8'ish, but for once I don't really care" He smiled and kissed the top of her head, pleased with this change of heart from his partner.

"Who are you and what did you do with my workaholic Bones?" he asked teasing her.

"I don't.."  
"Know what that means" Booth said finishing her sentence "I had a feeling you would say that it means that I'm surprised, pleasantly I might add, that you choose lying here with me over work" He said smiling at her yet again.  
She simply smiled back at him.

"Hmm I could get used to this" Booth said surprised he had really said that out loud and to his big surprise she answered; "Yeah me too"

"Booth would you like to go out with me Saturday?" she asked a little shy.

"I would love to Bones but I have Parker Saturday."

"Yes I knew that, you told me two days ago that's actually why I asked. If it's ok with you and Parker I would like to go out with both if you, if you don't mind sharing the little time you have with him that is." She asked nervously, she wanted to get to know Booth's son something she never thought possible. But she knew Parker was important to Booth and she really liked Parker the boy had left a good impression on her, even though she hadn't seen him often.

"I would love that Bones" he said beaming at her. He doubt there could be a more perfect way to spend his Saturday than with the two people that meant the most to him, his son and the love of his life.

"Do you think Parker would like that as well?" she asked still unsure.

"Trust me Bones, he will love the idea. He's been asking about you ever since that Christmas lock up." He said grinning as he thought back about the events of that day. "You and your assistant made quite the impression on my son especially you"

"As did he" she smiling softly

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Bones. You couldn't have suggested anything more perfect, there's absolutely no better way to spend my time than with you and Parker. You're by far the most amazing person I have ever met." He said kissing her gently, to let her know that she did something important, something great that she was more than he could ever have hoped for. He pulled her even closer to him, making her feel loved and secure two things she hadn't felt ever since her parents disappeared. Maybe this relationship stuff wasn't so bad and maybe she wasn't all that bad at it either. She smiled at that thought.  
Their peaceful moment was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Brennan" she said answering the phone

"Hi Bren it's Angela, I noticed you weren't at the lab yet so I called to check if you were ok." Angela said

"Hi Ange, I'm not feeling so great could you tell Cam I'm taking a sick day?" she said trying to sound ill.

"Yeah right honey, you never call in sick. I guess that means that Booth is there and that things went well yesterday" Angela said excited.

"To tell you the truth Ange, you're right. I promise you I will share the details with you, tomorrow at lunch."

"You better! I'll tell Cam you're sick now go enjoy that nice piece of FBeye candy"

"Thank you Angela and I'll ignore your last comment" she said rolling her eyes, Angela really did have a one track mind.

"Love you honey"

"You too Ang"

"Now all you have to do is call Cullen and tell him that you're sick." She said to Booth after she put the phone down.

'Yup, his partner was full of surprises.' Booth thought and with that he dialled his boss' number.

**A/N: Hope you all like it, again sorry for the late update!**


	8. Chapter 7: The date

A/N: Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews, they're appreciated as always!  
They always make my day, especially since school is extremely stressful and frustrating this year. Big thanks once again to **Beaglelvr93**! For Beta'ing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or any song I use in this story. If I did own Bones however their first kiss would've been somewhere in the last two episode the moment was so there when he put his head on her shoulder and the becoming one speech! Come on those were golden opportunities.**

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, flowers in one hand the hand of his son in the other.   
"Bones, you ready?!" He yelled. After a lot of bickering they had agreed she could work until 1. He didn't really mind the long hours she put into work, he accepted the fact that she loved her work and that she needed it. Secretly it made her even more special in his eyes. That didn't mean that he would stop trying to get her to take a little more time off, she deserved it, he had never met a person who worker harder than his partner. "Booth I'll be down there in a second, you should stay with Parker. That package came in last night if you know what I mean" she yelled back referring to the body on the table, Booth had brought in a case the day before.

"Dr Brennan where do you think you're going?" Cam asked her obviously irritated.

"I took the afternoon off, you agreed so I'm going to enjoy my day off" she replied with a smile, she knew where this was going but she tried her best to stay friendly. "I don't think so, a case came in. You can't go, your work isn't done yet. Besides why are Booth and his son here?" Cam asked, the jealousy and irritation became more evident with every work she spoke. "Booth asked me to spend the day with them and I agreed, although that's none of your business. You gave me the day off and Zach is more than capable of handling the body for the day." She said, sending Cam a 100 watt smile. And with that she turned around and walked down the stairs. "Dr Brennan if you walk through that door. Don't be surprised when you're out of work on Monday!" Cam threatened, with the idea that the doctor would never risk her job for anything. "We'll see about that, Dr Saroyan. Now was there anything else?" she said. After waiting for a reply from Cam she continued: "Good then I'll see you all on Monday." With that she walked to Booth and Parker. "Hi Booth, hi Parker!" she said smiling at that. "Hi Dr Bones." Parker said enthused and ran over to hug her.

"Bones are you sure about this. I don't want you to lose your job because of me." Booth whispered discreetly. "Nonsense Booth. A, I took the day off, she can't do anything about." She paused for a moment.

"And B?" Booth asked.

"I've been looking forward to this day and I won't let Cam ruin it." She said smiling softly at Booth.

"I'm very glad to hear that because I've been looking forward to it as well." Booth said.

"Dr Bones what are we going to do today?" Parker asked excited. "Well if your father and you are ok with it, I thought we could go to zoo first, than we could go grab something to eat and maybe afterwards a movie." she told him, eyeing Booth for approval which she got by two identical Charm Smiles. She had chosen the zoo because Booth had told her Parker had never been there but had always wanted to, Booth just hadn't found the time, and on some days, energy, to go to the zoo with Parker. Booth was amazed that she had remembered and that she knew how important it was for him to make Parker happy. "Really, the zoo!?!" Parker asked his eyes wide in excitement. "Are we going to see the lions and the monkey's and the penguins and the.. " "Yes bub they're all there" Booth said interrupting his son. He had rarely seen him son this excited. "Bones thanks for doing this, it all sound wonderful to me." "You're welcome and I'm glad you both approve." Bones said smiling and with that they started to walk toward the car. Leaving a squealing Angela and a very angry Cam, who spend the rest of the day yelling at the remaining squints, who in turn kindly reminded Cam that if Dr. Brennan was out they were out. In the meantime Booth, Brennan and Parker walked through the zoo, with Brennan giving Parker additional information about all his favorite animals. Booth as was amazed at how well Bones had adapted to Parker, she explained everything he wanted to know without the usual scientific words. Parked listened to all her explanations and seemed to be having the time of his life.  
When they walked to a hot dog vent, Booth pulled her to the side " Thank you so much you have no idea how much this means to Parker and to me. You're doing great, you're giving Parker the time of his life." He said smiling softly at her. "Thanks Booth, are you sure he's enjoying himself?" she asked a little unsure. "Are you kidding me?" he asked "I've rarely seen him as excited as today. You're doing great Temperance." Booth said, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "I'm glad to hear that, I'm really enjoying myself as well." She said. "Besides I think I'm turning your son into a squint." she laughed. Booth gasped pretending to be shocked and worried. Parker was now ordering their hot dogs with Booth and Brennan behind him. After a little bickering, Booth paid for the food with Bones mumbling on about this was a typical Alpha Male thing to do, but it was only halfheartedly. "So Parker, what movie would you like to see?" Bones asked, after they had seen all of Parker's favorite animals. "I want to see Finding Nemo" Parker exclaimed excited. "All right Finding Nemo it is." she said. "Do you know how late the movie starts Booth?" she whispered to Booth "Bones Finding Nemo isn't in the theaters anymore" Booth whispered back "But I have it on DVD at home, so how about we order some Thai food and watch the movie at my place?" Booth proposed.

"Sounds good Booth" she said, smiling. To him there was no smile or laugh more beautiful than Bones', and he was just really pleased that at the moment she was smiling and laughing a lot. The only things he loved more than seeing her happy, was Parker and her. "Hi Sid, can I pick up the usual for me, Bones and Parker in about 20 minutes?" Booth asked Sid on the telephone. "Ok thanks Sid! I'll tell her, see ya." "Sid says hi, Bones." Booth said directing his attention to her. "Let's go." he said and started walking towards the car Bones and Parker following him.   
_**At Booth's:**_ "All right Parker can you get me some plates in the kitchen?" Booth asked his son at his nod he continued: "Than I'll put the DVD in and get some drinks, and you Bones-" he said looking at her, "-You're going to sit back and relax and let the Booth men take care of you." Booth said sending her a charm smile. "Alpha Male." she simply said, rolling her eyes. Amusement was evident in her eyes when Parker and Booth walked away making themselves look larger. 'Like typical Alpha Men do' she though as a smile crept over her face.

A couple of minutes later, they returned. Parker carrying three plates and Booth carrying a glass of milk, a bottle of beer and a glass of red wine. After he placed the drinks on the table he walked towards the TV, pulled out the Finding Nemo DVD and put it in the DVD player.

Together they watched the story of Nemo and his overprotective dad. When the movie was over, Parker was sound a sleep in Bones' arms. Booth picked him up carefully, without waking him up. When he placed him in bed, Parker woke up.

"Where's Dr Bones, daddy?" he asked sleepily. "She's in the living room. Bub do you like Dr Bones?" Booth asked a little nervous. "Yeah, she's really nice and really cool, and she's super smart and really pretty." His son said now wide awake. "You know what Bub? I think you're absolutely right" Booth said relieved when he his son's enthusiasm. "Can Dr Bones read me a bedtime story?" Parker asked. "Sure I'll ask." He said and kissed him on the cheek. He left his son's room and saw that she had cleaned up the mess that they had made. He thought she'd left until he heard some stumbling in the kitchen. "Bones?" he asked, when he made his way to the kitchen. Throwing away the last empty cartons she said: "Sorry Booth, did I wake Parker up?" "No you didn't." he said walking towards her. "He did ask if you wanted to read him a bedtime story." he said taking her into his arms. She leaned into him before she answered him. "Sure." she said. She remembered that as a child she loved bedtime stories, her mom and dad would both pick out some characters to read and really made the story come to live for her. She smiled sadly, that was then, before her parents turned out to be criminals. "You ok?" Booth asked concerned."Yeah I'm fine." she said. She took his hand and together they walked towards Parkers room hand in hand. Bones soon began with reading Parker's favorite story, adding strange voices and sounds where they were needed. Booth saw a totally different side of her one he knew she wasn't aware of, and it was a side of her that she needed to see. His heart was filled with pride and love when he watched the scene before him, he was the luckiest man on earth.

As soon as Parker fell a sleep they left the room. When Bones started to grab her stuff, he simply said: "Stay." when she turned towards him he added "Please." and their eyes locked, she dropped her purse and coat and walked towards Booth hugging him tightly. 

A/N: Sorry guys for the long wait! My exam week is finally over!! I typed this as soon as I had a chance to write, I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer so I didn't search a song for this chapter hope you don't mind, I just didn't have the time.. I hope you like it and again my apologies for the delay!


	9. Chapter 8: Too good is True

**A/N: Wow I haven't updated in a long time, for which my apologies. I can't wait 'til Bones gets back on TV it's been way too long. Just to be clear in no way do I blame the writers for that but the networks, throughout the strike I've been in support of the writers and I'm glad they got, what appears to be, a fair deal. Anyways I would like to thank **_**Beaglelvr93**_** for Beta'ing this story and I would like to thank all of you, who've read and reviewed this story. This will be the last chapter, I originally wanted to take this a little further but reality got in the way, meaning school and my new job, I just don't have the time to update anymore. And I'm content with the ending, I was thinking about an epilogue though. But I'm not sure about it. Anyways thanks again! **

Disclaimer: Bones is not mine..!  


_I guess it's cause and effect  
Your heart and mine  
The way that we connect  
Keeps blowing my mind  
There you go again  
It never ends  
What you do to me_

**  
**"Hey." Booth said smiling down at her.

"Hey yourself." She said sleepily. "How long have you been awake?"

"A while." He said "Did you sleep well?"

"Very." She said smiling softly

_That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally going my way  
Is it too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss  
One more touch  
Baby, I just can't get enough of you  
This time, too good is true_

"Good." He said leaning in to kiss her with their lips mere inches apart they got interrupted by a very anxious Parker, who was knocking on Booth's bedroom door.

"Daddy can I come in?" He yelled through the closed door.

"Come in bud." He said and sighed.

"Dr Bones!!!" He yelled excited.

"Hi Parker." She said smiling when the little boy launched himself towards her.

"I was worried you'd be gone. What are we going to do today Dr Bones?" He asked.

_All of a sudden  
I'm not who I used to be  
I had my heart locked  
But you held the key  
And you find a way, everyday  
To show me even more_

"Well I.. I don't know if..." She trailed off.

"We could go swimming." Booth said trying to help her out.

"Yay." Parked said excitedly.

"Are you sure you want me to come a long? You spent the entire Saturday with me and you barely see him as it is." She said a little insecure.

"I want you and Parker to spend time together. You're the two most important people in my life and I would really appreciate it if you would come with us." Booth said.

"I don't know Booth. I've got a lot of work left at the Jeffersonian. I still have to write a couple of chapters for my new book. And I took yesterday off. Cam's pissed enough as it is." She said all of a sudden nervous. She'd had a great time the day before but she was still unsure if the white picket fence life, she knew Booth wanted, was something she wanted.  
She had always lived for her work and that was the way she liked it but she also knew that she didn't want a life without Booth anymore. She didn't want to return to the cold Dr Brennan. She liked being Bones but the idea of a guy changing her mind scared her. True it was Booth and Booth wouldn't deliberately try to change her but still somehow he had changed her. She was terrified at how much she needed Booth in her life. She never wanted to be involved with kids and the family life, it'd just never been her thing. But right now she couldn't imagine her life with her Booth boys. 'Oh god when did they become _my_ Booth boys?' she thought.

"Please Temperance come with us. The Jeffersonian and the corpses will still be there tomorrow and I could help you with some book suggestions." He said waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah Dr Bones, please!" Parker said pouting a little, trying to put up his best puppy face look. Which was soon copied by his father.

"All right I'll go but I have to talk to you Booth." She said. 'How could anyone resist anything to them when they put up a face like that' She thought.

_  
_  
"Ok, Bub why don't you go and get dressed?" He asked his son. "What is it Bones?" He asked gently when Parker was out of the room.

_That I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally going my way  
Is it too good to be true__?  
Give me one more kiss  
One more touch  
Baby, I just can't get enough of you  
This time, too good is true_

_Some people say we're too good to be true  
But they don't get to be loved by you_

"I really had a great time yesterday and I don't think I could ever imagine my life without you and Parker. He's a great kid Booth." She said. Booth's heart swelled a little when he heard her words, he could, however, feel a BUT coming up.

"But?" He asked and looked at her.

"But I don't know if I'm ready for this Booth I never wanted the white picket fence life. But you do. I care about you a lot but I'm afraid Booth. The thought of losing my independence, the though of literally needing you in my life terrifies me." She said, wiping away the tears that threatened to fall.

"I would never force that life on you. I love you for who you are. I love the fact that you're stubborn as hell, that you could kick my ass if you'd want to. I love how smart and independent you are. I need you in my life as much as you need me. I'm scared as well but I know that I don't want a life without you in it. If you'd ever want kids or get married gladly! But if you don't I wouldn't mind either. The two of us and Parker is more than enough for me. I just simply love you Temperance. And maybe you aren't ready to say it yet but I know you love me too." He said his voice cracking a little. His eyes were intense and never left hers, showing how sincere he was.

"Thank you Booth." She said, and this time she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes.

"You're welcome. I know you still have things to work through and you can take all the time you want and need. But please promise me not to run if you are troubled please talk to me." He said.

"I will." She said smiling softly at him. She knew they were going to be ok.

"Let's go, Parker will probably wonder what's taking us so long." She said her voice light.

Booth smiled at her and got out of bed. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly on the head. They than got dressed and took off.

Their eyes locked and they could both see the hope and unspoken promises for their future.

"Here we are." Booth said when he parked the SUV in front of the building.

It was a warm summer day. Parker and Booth decided to dive into the pool and Bones decided to lay down, get a tan and get some work done for her new book.  
At least that was her plan. She had started to unpack her notes, when a soaking wet Booth crept behind her. He picked her up and threw her into the pool.  
Gasping she came up for air. Booth jumped into the pool himself and swam towards Parker and high-fived him. Both laughing uncontrollably.

"Booth!" She yelled. "You two think this is funny?" She asked a gleam in her eye Booth didn't trust.

"Uh oh!" He said to Parker "I think we better get out of here." Booth said to his son.  
At the nod he received of said son, he picked him up and swam elsewhere. A fuming Bones following them. She wanted her revenge and Booth wasn't too keen on experiencing it.

"Seeley Booth, you are a coward!" She said.

Booth stopped immediately and spun around. She watched the scene amused she knew that the Alpha Male inside of him couldn't and wouldn't ignore a comment like that.

"Daddy I think you should apologize to Dr Bones." Parker said.

"I agree Parker." Bones said with a sly smile.

"Ok..." he sighed "I'm sorry Bones."

"You have to say why you're sorry." Parked said seriously.

"I'm sorry that..." he got cut off by his partner, who suddenly leaped out of the water towards Booth and pulled him under.

"Agh." Booth groaned when he came back up. Both Parker and Bones were roaring with laughter.

"Oh it's on Bones." Booth said. He grabbed her around her waist and picked her up.

"What are you doing? Booth put me down!"

"Ok" he simply said and he dropped her in the pool. Bones came back up and splashed water in his face.

"Ok Bones what do you say, we're even?"

"Sounds good to me" She said and they shook hands.

"So Parker do you want some ice cream?" She asked.

"Yeah." Parker yelled enthusiastic.

They got out of the pool and bought three huge ice creams. They took a seat, laughter could be heard and content smiles were plastered on their face the entire evening.

_I have seen the light of day  
Love is finally going my way  
Is it too good to be true  
Give me one more kiss  
One more touch  
Baby, I just can't get enough of you  
This time, too good is true_

And when Bones looked at her two Booth boys she knew what it felt like to be loved and to love unconditionally. The day was over way too soon. After Booth had dropped off Parker at Rebecca's, they drove to Brennan's apartment.

"Booth?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He responded, looking at her.

"I love you." she said, a small smile gracing her face. "And Parker too." She added.

In response Booth smiled a smile that could light up an entire city.

"We love you too Bones."

_Oh, this time, too good is true  
Yeah it is, yeah_

**The song is ****called Too good is True by Rascal Flatts (they have so many good B&B songs, angsty love songs but also happy love songs like this one..)  
Thank you for reading! Xxx Jenny **


End file.
